<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Desert Radio Station by AlysstheHatter1999</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399221">A Little Desert Radio Station</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlysstheHatter1999/pseuds/AlysstheHatter1999'>AlysstheHatter1999</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlysstheHatter1999/pseuds/AlysstheHatter1999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Sam and Dean Winchester roll through Nightvale?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos/Cecil; Implied Castiel/Dean; implied Sam/Gabriel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little Desert Radio Station</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  “And now… The Weather…</p><p>"The full moon shone down on the fields of corn they drove through like a spotlight, and the husks reflected the light eerily, seeming to almost absorb it before reflecting it back so that the corn was illuminated from the inside. Sam Winchester noticed this and not much else as they drove through the night.</p><p>      "The road behind them held answers they were better off not knowing, and the road before them held beginnings that neither could comprehend just then. They were just two souls, bound by fate, blood, and an overwhelming amount of co-dependency. And they were moving towards destinations unknown. Together.” Cecil turned on some music that Station Management had approved and moved around his station, waiting for the next fax to come in and tell him what to talk about, because every time he talked about something he wasn’t supposed to he wasn’t allowed unfettered access to the masses. He’d tried speaking in code for a while, but no one could understand even the message Station Management wanted broadcast, so that got shut down pretty quickly. The fax came through, and for once, the topic was simple: “Say hello to the Winchesters.”</p><p>      Cecil sat down at his desk and smiled, for once they had given him what he liked to do. “Hello to the Winchester brothers out there from all of us at Night Vale Public Radio! I hope you are having a good night.” Another fax came through and he picked it up from his swivel chair, chattering on about newcomers and how that usually went absentmindedly as he read, accustomed to never leaving the air empty, but realizing he shouldn’t have done that as soon as the words were out of his mouth because another fax came through that just said: “Be quiet.” He read the second fax, telling him to ask them to drop by Big Rico’s for a slice, since Big Rico’s is open twenty-four hours for today only, and stopped for a moment. Then another fax came through, repeating the request for Big Rico’s. “This just in, Sam and Dean Winchester have been summoned to Big Rico’s, right now! They’re open, folks, come on down and get your weekly visit in! We all eat at Big Rico’s once a week, so if you’re awake with me, then go on down and get yourself a slice! Heck! Get me one too!” and another fax went through. “Scratch that, folks, it’s really only open for those who need to get their visit in for the week and Sam and Dean. Sorry, all of you hungry insomniacs!” Cecil put on another song with an advertisement afterwards and whistled to himself as he pulled a few more songs out. It was a while of just music before a fax came through with a set of instructions.</p><p>                “This just in, to Sam and Dean Winchester from our very own Station Management:” Cecil paused and cleared his throat before continuing, “Please turn around, you will not be accepted at the hotel until after you have eaten at Big Rico’s. They’re doing you a favor as tomorrow is Street Cleaning Day and this is the only way you will be safe. Thank you.” And Cecil didn’t hear the fax machine go off again, so he played more music, continuing the song as if nothing had happened. He briefly wondered who these two brothers were, but swiftly shook the thought from his mind. No need to dwell on them. New-Comers either left and were never seen again or they stayed and became part of the town, but either way this wasn’t the time to worry. He wondered if this still may be true when he got another fax.</p><p>                “Good evening, Winchester Brothers, from Night Vale’s Town Council. It has been brought to our attention that you do not think much of Big Rico’s Pizza, however we would like to inform you that it is excellent and the recipe was passed down from Rico’s grandmother.” Another fax came through. “You’re stupid.” Another fax. “Admit that “No One Makes a Slice Like Big Rico”!” another fax. “Then you will be subject to the Street Cleaning Day.” And he was done. He’d read them, just like Station Management had asked, but there was now a red light emanating from down the hall and he couldn’t bring himself to admit that he was a little scared that he had been the one to cause that.</p><p>                The rest of his night continued without issue, though, so he figured he was okay.</p><p> </p><p>                The next day, another fax rolled in as soon as Cecil was in the booth. “Good evening, Night Vale, it looks like we’ve already got a message from our Station Management. “We warned you boys about Street Cleaning Day.” Huh. I hope no one got caught on Street Cleaning Day without Big Rico’s in your system. That would be really bad.” A fax came in, and Cecil sighed, wondering who these brothers are and why they were so important to Station Management. “Also, it looks like Big Rico’s will be closed for today and will not exist until tomorrow at 10:00 a.m. for routine maintenance.” And Cecil put the same emphasis on “routine maintenance” as he would “cleaning up bodies”, but he didn’t know if that was the case for sure. It could have been something totally different.</p><p>                He was relieved when, a few days later, there was another broadcast from Station Management about the Winchester Brothers. “We’ve been watching you, and you’ll never succeed, Winchesters.” Was all it said, and Cecil had the shivers for a moment after that because having Station Management after you was no joke. He spared a moment of thought for what they had done to piss off Station Management, but once he had to change the song and report on the traffic, there was really no more thought to spare. They were alive, and likely leaving unless they were reckless.</p><p>                His suspicions of their recklessness were confirmed when, the next day, he got a fax from Station Management saying, “Bar the doors, lock the doors and windows, they’re coming.” He started to repeat the words into the microphone before the power momentarily cut off and only turned back on for another fax. “Without broadcasting it you idiot!”</p><p>                “Sorry, folks, looks like there’s something going on so I'm sending some music your way. I’ll let you know what happens.”</p><p>                Cecil went to bar the doors, but found someone breaking them in instead. “Are you okay?” asked a very tall, very handsome man.</p><p>                “You just kicked in my door.” Cecil said, at a loss for words. “I’m supposed to bar that door.”</p><p>                “No worries, pal, here, now you can bar the door.” Said the shorter man, hefting the door up and putting it back into place. These men seemed so helpful, he couldn’t help but wonder who they were.</p><p>                “Thank you.” He said, before barring the door in place with some furniture that had littered their lobby. He pretended not to notice their confused glance, because the wrath of Station Management for not following orders was excruciating. The windows he covered with blankets, so that no one could see inside, and he went and huddled under his desk as was recommended by the Sheriff’s Secret Police during any crisis, and he put on the headphones that played the radio frequency, listening to the weather with peaceful serenity so that he wouldn’t remember what happened.</p><p>All of a sudden, the two men burst into his studio, the second door Cecil had seen kicked in that evening.</p><p>                “Oh, it’s you.” Said the shorter man. Cecil looked up at them and looked at the debris and slime and… was that? He didn’t want to know.</p><p>                “Hello, again.” Cecil said, trying to be polite because they hadn’t done anything wrong to him except kick in his doors, but they helped to replace the first one, and he was sure they’d help with the second. “Could you please put my door back? Station Management has a policy about-“</p><p>                “It’s okay, you don’t have to worry about that anymore.” Said the taller one. And Cecil was confused, but he said nothing. He wanted to ask what they meant, but figured it was better to not know, and he could get the door back up with some help from Carlos. </p><p>                “Okay, then.” And Cecil tried to smile, but they both looked shocked.</p><p>                “What the?”</p><p>                “What are you?” They said in unison, and they looked at Cecil incredulously.</p><p>                “I’m… a radio host?” Cecil guessed, wondering what game they were playing.</p><p>                “Is it worth it, Dean?”</p><p>                “Have you ever killed anyone?” asked the one apparently named Dean. Cecil had to wonder if this was <em>the</em> Sam and Dean Winchester, and he was pretty sure it was. That was a very weird question, though.</p><p>                “I don’t believe so, no.” he said, shocked and horrified they’d think he had. “Carlos would never forgive me if I did.”</p><p>                “Carlos? Is there someone else here?” asked the tall one.</p><p>                “No. Carlos is my boyfriend.” Cecil replied, shaking his head and wondering what was going on. It looked like they had lost a fight with the giant worm, and they were asking if he’d killed anyone…</p><p>                “Oh. Gotcha.” The tall one looked awkward at this, and Cecil had no idea why. What was wrong with having a boyfriend? Did this person come from somewhere where love was illegal? That was sad, and Cecil put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>                “You’ll find someone someday, and then you can be with them forever.” Cecil said sincerely, looking into the tall one’s eyes.</p><p>                “Ha! You have no idea what forever means to this loser.” Dean said, and Cecil was confused again.</p><p>                “Shut up, Dean, not like you have any room to talk.”</p><p>                “C’mon, Sammy, lighten up. That was great. You two had a real moment back there. I was touched.” Dean was laughing, and Cecil wasn’t sure why.</p><p>                “It was nice to meet you. Go and... be free.” Sam said, and Cecil was extremely confused by that. He stood still and watched them leave before going back to the booth. His shift wasn’t over.</p><p>                “Station Management, if you don’t want me to discuss this, please let me know, but I just had the strangest encounter with who appeared to be Sam and Dean Winchester…”</p><p> </p><p>                Later that night, Carlos dropped by and climbed into the station through Cecil’s window, used to the blackouts Station Management would call for occasionally in practice. He wandered through the halls, having told Cecil to stay there, and when he came back, he looked shaken, and Cecil was instantly worried. “Is everything alright?” Cecil asked, and there was a tense silence as Carlos worried his lip between his teeth.</p><p>                “Everything’s great! No worries, I just talked to Station Management. They said you can say whatever you like on the radio and that you’re doing a fantastic job!” Carlos said excitedly, and Cecil felt excitement too, but he was concerned about Station Management, and the fact that Carlos was still alive after the encounter, because no one else had ever come back. And Sam and Dean had come from that direction, and they looked like they had been through Hell, but Cecil was glad they all made it out of there in one piece.</p><p>                “Station Management said they were going on a vacation, but that they were leaving you in charge of everyone. You can still do your show because it wouldn’t be Night Vale Public Radio without you.” Carlos said with a grin, and Cecil sighed happily. He would be running the station until Station Management got back!</p><p> </p><p>                Carlos grinned into the cup of coffee he’d brought from home, because Station Management had used to use blood to make coffee and Carlos could never force it down. But Station Management was gone now. He’d pretend to be them for a while, hell he may even find someone or something else to fit the bill, but for now Cecil would run the station, and he’d be damned good at it too. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>